Is It Lust or Love?
by ReadingFan13
Summary: Edward is gone for the next 2 weeks with everyone except Emmett to South America for a hunting trip. Edward has been unfaithful to Bella. Bella stays at the Cullen Mansion with Emmett. And it isn't long before lust takes over. M for Major lemons.
1. Heating Up and Lust

**I do NOT own Twilight or any of these characters SM does. I only write about what I want them to do to each other. **

Chapter One:

Heating up and Lust

EmPOV

It was Saturday morning when Edward was saying goodbye to Bella in the kitchen. Once again. I was playing Halo 2 in the living room on my black leather lazy boy recliner.

He and the rest of the family were going on a hunting trip in South America for the next two weeks. Though that wasn't the only reason Edward and Rosalie were going.

I walked in on them last week only to find Rosalie riding Edward. Turns out they had been doing this since Edward had gotten back to Italy. Which was, like, a month ago. Soon the whole family found out. Well… besides Bella. None of us think of a way to tell her that once again her boyfriend doesn't want her. I think next to me Alice went into the most shock. She told me later it was because she should have _seen _something about all this. She was still pissed about it too. Each time one of them tried to talk to her she would act like they weren't even there.

This trip was kind of annual. The couples would go to somewhere together. This year they decided on South America. Edward was usual the one to stay because he was the one alone but not this year. This year I would stay behind while Edward left with Rosalie. I would watch my wife and mate of sixty years leave me for another man. Someone I thought was my brother.

I decided to stay because I couldn't stand to watch Edward and Rosalie do whatever they wanted and act like couple. Which they were now. Edward was just acting like a slut now.

Bella's father would be out of town for the next three weeks. When I found out Bella needed a place to stay I quickly stayed behind. I didn't want to go anyway. So for the next two weeks I would be babysitting Edward's girl until the rest of the family got back.

I think once Charlie gets back Edward would break Bella's heart once again.

I could hear Edward making up an excuse to Bella.

"Bella, love, we're just going to be gone for two weeks. There has been a cougar problem down in South America. And the six of us are going. Emmett's not going because he doesn't like the taste of wild cats." I snorted at this. _That was not the reason why I didn't want to go._ I thought. "Once I get back we will still have a week together." Edward told her. Boy, Edward was a good liar.

"Okay, but you promise to be back right?" Bella asked him in a small voice.

"Of course, love!" Edward told her. "I have to go now Bella before we all miss our flight. Be good for Emmett, okay?"

"I'll try." She mumbled. What did she mean by that?

"Good. Goodbye Bella." He said before he kissed her on the lips. I think it surprised him that she was the one to pull away. Almost like she didn't want to be kissed by Edward.

_Well good he is just going to leave you again and you're going to get hurt_ I thought I hoped Edward was paying attention. After I heard a "Shut the fuck up Emmett and do not tell her." So low I knew Bella wouldn't even be able to tell he was talking a second ago. Then I knew he had heard me.

"Bye." I heard her whisper.

Then Edward walked out the door.

_Have fun fucking Rosalie _I thought.

I heard his growl as he drove out of the smooth driveway and out into the bumpy drive of the forest path. I laughed.

Bella walked into the room and sat down in the lazy boy next to me. She looked over at me and smiled.

"So Emmett what are we going to be doing for the next two weeks?" she asked me once my game had ended.

"Whatever you want to do. We could… watch a movie. Play some halo 2 or… I don't know. What do humans do on a Saturday morning anyway? I assume you guys don't get up early to watch cartoons anymore."

She just rolled her eyes and smile an adorable smile. The in-between of her eyebrows puckered as she thought over this. She looked very cute like that. Not just cute but beautiful. I never thought of Bella that way. I thought of her only a few times when Edward wasn't around. But even then they didn't last long. I had Rosie back then and now I don't.

"We could watch a movie… I guess." She said looking at me through her eyelashes while biting her bottom lip.

_Cue the hard on._

Since when do I get a hard on from a chick just biting her lip and looking at me through her eyelashes? Oh wait I know the answer…since I haven't had sex in over a month. Whenever I used to ask Rosalie she would say she was going to work on her car or go hunting or something. So I usually had to rub one out and as I said before they are a bitch to rub one out.

"Okay." I said my voice huskier than I intended.

"Okay you pick the movie and please don't pick a horror movie. I'm going to go to the bathroom really fast." Then she walked out of the room to go do whatever she needed to do in the bathroom.

I looked through our entire movie collection until I found Scary Movie 2. I had always wondered why they named a movie Scary Movie if it wasn't scary. But it sure as hell was funny. I was pretty sure Bella had never seen it. I just couldn't see Bella watching it. Which was why I was making her watch it now.

Bella came out of the bathroom as I pressed pause to wait for her. So once she was sitting in the lazy boy I pressed play. Trying to calm down Emmett Jr. with no real success. Yeah I named my dick so what. You're just jealous.

Somewhere in the movie Bella moved from the lazy boy and into my lap with a blanket around her. Which was where she was now. Not that I minded. It was just that I was still hard from earlier. It was a pain in the ass to get rid of a hard on for us immortals… unless you had sex. But rubbing one out was just a bitch once you where immortal.

I almost moan when she sat down on me. I was happy she had the blanket. Maybe she hadn't noticed yet. But Emmet Jr. was straining in my pants how could she not notice him? Emmett Jr. wanted some attention by Bella. And all Bella had to create a little friction. I shifted a bit when the blond in the story and the boy who wanted the blond were locked in the room. Then the chick started to rub the dude's upper legs. It made Emmett Jr. twitch. Then Bella shifted in my lap. I couldn't help it any longer I moaned and it was loud enough for Bella to hear.

I snapped my eyes open to see if he had heard me or if she was too busy watching the movie. She was either smiling from the movie or the fact the she made me twitch in my pants and moan. I think the answer was option number two. I think I also want to buy a vowel. And the vowel is…Bella's O face.

Bella shifted again in my lap. I moaned again louder this time and threw my head against the back of the recliner. I knew she heard me. The moaned echoed through the house. She smiled bigger. She _knew_ what she was doing to me and she was doing it on purpose.

And so it continued. Every few minutes she would shift, then Emmett Jr. would twitch, and I would moan. Emmett Jr. wanted to visit Bella's friend from the southern regions. Her name was Bella's pussy. I was about to give into Emmett Jr.'s demands. When the movie ended and the credits rolled. I sighed in relief.

I heard Bella's phone ring over in the kitchen. Bella got up, winked at me and ran over to the kitchen. I tried to calm down Emmett Jr. But the only thing Emmett Jr. wanted to do was run over to Bella, lift her onto the kitchen counter, pull down both our pants, and fuck her senseless. Until she moaning and screaming my name. That my name was the only one she knew. The only thing that fantasy gave me was a marble hard on. I don't think I had ever been this hard. Damn that woman was good.

Bella came back into the living room with the phone in her hand holding it up to her ear. She sat back on my lap like before only this time she was straddling me. I moaned again. Emmet Jr. twitched. Bella smiled up at me then she held the phone out to me and mouthed 'Alice'.

"Hey Alice." I said into the phone.

"Hi Emmett. Could you tell me why I just got flashes of you and Bella?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Um… because it's a possibility?" My answer came out more like a question than an answer. Well that was because Bella was smiling up at me and playing with my fingers.

"Emmett seriously from the glimpses I'm getting you'll both be happy together." What I would be happy with someone who wasn't Rosalie? I…would be happy…with….Bella? I would be happy with Bella. I would be happy with Bella! "I really don't think I need to encourage you more because the future just became solid." She sounded excited. What the hell?

"Wait… is this you giving me permission?" I asked in a high voice.

_Was Alice giving me permission to fuck someone? As in her best friend? _One side of my brain said while the other side of my brain was thinking _Bella and Emmett… Emmett and Bella… Isabella Marie McCarty…Isabella and Emmett McCarty…_

Bella shifted in my lap and when she did she brushed up against Emmett Jr. Emmett Jr. wanted more. He wanted Bella to do that again for a longer period of time. I almost groaned but then I remembered I was on the phone with someone who just happened to be my sister.

"Yes it is Emmett. Now have fun and please don't break my friend. Goodbye Emmett." She said before she hung up. I threw the phone over to the other lazy boy.

I disentangled my fingers from Bella's. She looked rejected at first but smiled when I cupped her ass and pulled her closer. Emmet Jr. finally got what he wanted. I hissed when we came into contact. Bella put her hands on my shoulders.

"So what did Alice want?" she asked with smoldering eyes.

"Nothing of importance." I said before my hips buckled forward to hers. She bit onto her lip and I groaned.

She looked down at me lustful, half-lidded eye before saying "Good."

Our lips crashed together at the same time. Our hips continued to dry hump each other like magnets. I rapped both hands on her hips and grinded her into me. Bella grabbed my bottom lip, pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it. I groaned and grinded her more into me. Then her hands flew up to my curly hair as she pulled me as close as our faces could get.

Bella had to pull away to breath. She was panting, not just breathing but, panting. Which was fine with me. She arched her neck so I attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. Sometimes I would suck on an area or softly nibble on it, not hard enough to break skin but enough so she could feel it.

"Come on baby let me hear you. No one else is going to be able to hear. It's just me and you." I whispered into her ear before I nibbled on her ear lobe. She moaned loudly.

I had to remind myself that she was breakable. But that thought was soon out the other ear.

"Emmett…ugh… faster." She moaned.

I was _more_ than happy to. So I increased our dry humping pace. Or it seemed fast to her to me it seemed agonizing slow. Soon enough our moans and groans filled the house.

"Bella…baby… I'm going to… cum. I want… you to…. cum with me. Cum for me Bella…." I said the last word as both of us came. I groaned and hid my head of the crook of her neck. Bella screamed "EEMMMMEETT!" Then my seed spilt out and on to my pants. I saw Bella's cum through her pants. Well now it looks like we pissed ourselves, not have the best dry humping experience I ever had. Great, just great.

I didn't look up at Bella, afraid of what I might find. Would she regret it? Would she wish she did that with Edward and not me?

"Emmett?" Bella asked her voice uncertain. "Em look at me." She murmured.

When I didn't look up she put on finger under my chin and pulled up my face. I let her or she wouldn't have been able to. I looked up only to find she was smiling the biggest smile I think I seen her have.

Bella bent her head down towards mine; her eyes were looking at my lips. She kissed me softly and passionately at first. She smiled against my lips when I kissed her back.

The kiss soon turned rougher and needier_. _I could feel myself getting hard again. This time I slid my hand in her shirt, up her stomach and to finally cup her boob through her bra. A c-cup easily. She moaned. I started to tease her by rubbing slow circles around her bra.

"No more foreplay." She said in a low whispery voice. I smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and onto the floor. I could see her bra was neon blue with white dots. I wonder if her panties match. God I hope so. If she would let me continue I would see soon. I slid my fingers around to her back and unhooked her bra. Bella slid the straps down and onto the floor with her shirt. Bella had the most perfect tits I had ever seen. They were better than Rosalie's. Nice, round, big but not too big, and perky. I latched on to here left boob and sucked, and teased it. I rubbed the right one so it didn't feel left out. Bella tangled her fingers in my hair.

"This isn't fair." I stopped what I was doing and looked up to her hoping she isn't just going to get up and leave. "You still have on all your clothes." She pouted. She was very cute when she did that. So my shirt joined hers on the floor. Her eyes raked over my chest full of muscles. Then her eyes met mine. Hers were filled with lust, desire, and need. I had never once been so happy that I was all muscle.

We kissed roughly again. Her hands scraped down my chest. I was sure if I were human they would leave a mark. But as a vampire it felt good. I groaned against our passionate kiss. My hands went back to her boobies. I rubbed slow circles and pinched her nipples. Now it was Bella's turn to moan.

Bella fingers moved down to the button of my jeans. She unbuttoned my jeans and slowly unzipped the zipper. She got off of the recliner and pulled my jeans off. So I was just in my boxers. Jr. was straining to be free. He felt suffocated. Then she slowly pulled off my boxers. Jr. was finally free. Bella's eyes widened at the sight. I sat forward and pulled down her pants while she was still standing. When it got to her ankles she put she hands on my shoulders and stepped out of them. I was right Bella's bra matched her panties. Score for Jr. Then I smelt it. Bella was really wet. I hadn't been paying attention before but now…it was the most amazing scent I had smelt since I was a newborn. I wanted to taste all of it. Every… last…drop…

Bella moved to straddle on me again. She still had her panties on. She started to kiss me roughly. "Bella I really hope you don't mind this." I whispered to her before I ripped her panties to shreds. She moaned so I don't think she minded. Emmett Jr. was right up against Bella's southern friend.

I turned around in the lazy boy so that it was reclining and Bella was lying against it while I was positioned in between her legs. I was sure she was still a virgin. Otherwise why would Edward fuck Rosalie if he had Bella to do that?

"Slow and steady or band-aid?" I asked her. I hope she knew what I meant.

"Band-aid." Was her response.

So I plunged into her slow to me but to her it would seem fast. I heard her gasp. I didn't move afraid to hurt her even more. I moaned. Warmth, my cock was surrounded by warmth. It felt amazing. I never wanted to move. Well maybe I did but only to move in and out of Bella. Make her scream my name until her voice is gone. Maybe try a few other positions.

I looked at Bella for any sign to either start moving or to go away. But until then Bella and I just looked at each other. I saw a few tears escape her eyes and her heart rate went up but other than that there was no sign that I had just broken through her lower barrier.

I hope the coldness of my dick would help. I mean it would be like ice to her. Humans put ice on themselves when they got hurt, right?

After a few minutes of sitting and not moving, Bella nodded her head for me to continue. So I pulled out to the point where just my head was in then I slowly pushed back into her. So on it continued, I would slowly pull out and slowly push back in. The moans that escaped echoed into the empty house. Then Bella rapped her arms around my neck. She grabbed onto the roots of my hair and pulled me towards her. She kissed me with everything inside of her, you could feel the emotions she was putting into that kiss. Lust, passion, need, want…and I kissed her with everything I had in me also. She pulled away, panting for air. I didn't mind I moved down her jaw to her throat. Leaving opened mouthed kisses on her neck. I got to her pulsing point and sucked on it. That would leave a hicky. Good thing the others didn't get back for two more weeks. Plenty of time for it to go away…I hope.

"Em…harder…faster…" Bella ended that with the loudest moan yet, as I did as she told me to.

I pushed into her harder and faster. I still didn't want to hurt her. But to Bella I would seem like a human on crack. A blur to her.

"RIGHT THERE EM…!" so I guess I hit her g-spot?

I pounded in that same spot. After a while I felt her tighten around me.

"I'm close… fuck!" she told me.

I grunted in response. I was almost there too.

Bella moaned as she came around me. I groaned as I spilled my seed into her. Best. Orgasm. Ever. I nearly landed right on top of her but I caught myself at the last second. I grabbed her waist and lifted her up so I was sitting against the recliner and Bella was sitting on my lap.

"So…," I said, "What do you what to do next?"

**So penny for your thoughts…well maybe I won't be handing out pennies to everyone but it would help to see if other people approved of what Emmett and Bella just did…**

**ReadingFan13**


	2. Bubble Bath

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, alerted and whatever else I missed. I was originally just going to leave it as a one—shot but then I got some good story ideas so…on to chapter two.**

**Still do NOT own Twilight SM does.**

Is It Lust or Love?

Chapter Two: Bubble Bath

"_So…," I said, "What do you what to do next?"_

EmPoV…still…

Bella stretched in my lap.

"I think I'm going to go take a bubble bath." She peeked up at me through her eyelashes. _So hot_ "Care to join me?" she asked.

I nodded like an idiot. Bella moved to get off my lap but I picked her and threw her over my shoulder.

"Emmett!" Bella wailed in protest.

I ignored her and jogged at a human pace up the stairs. When I reached the top step I felt Bella slap me on the ass. I looked over my shoulder at her and smiled.

"If you keep that up you won't get your bath for a few more hours." I warned her.

She just giggled at me.

"And that's a bad thing, why?" She asked slyly.

I ran at my pace the rest of the way to my bathroom. I set Bella on my counter and started the water in the bathtub. I got the bubble bath soap thingy from the closet and pored some in.

I grabbed Bella from the counter and picked her up bridal style. I slowly got in and made sure the water wasn't too hot for Bella. If it was she didn't say anything or flinch. I was sitting down and Bella sat leaning against my chest in-between my legs. Right against little Emmett.

We sat for a while not saying anything but it was too quiet for me and with Bella leaning against me she would surely feel all of me.

"Hey Bella?" I whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" She hummed back.

"Downstairs," I said cautiously. "…what exactly was…that? Not that I'm complaining or anything but last time I checked you were this shy girl how would bare say the word penis let alone touch one without going tomato red. And you were so in love with Edward too. I just… want to know what I'm getting myself into before I'm in too deep."

"It's always been you Emmett." Bella mumbled.

"Wait what!"

"It's always been you." She stated. "Since that first time I saw you in the cafeteria I knew I wanted you. But when I realized that the blond bombshell that was Rosalie and you were together…I knew that there was no competition but her and me. And in the end I would look like some love struck idiot. And when I found out that Edward liked me…I just…I don't know. I thought if pretending to be Edward's girlfriend meant spending more time with you then…so be it. And beside's I think I was more in love of the _idea_ of being in love with Edward than loving him in reality."

"But we've been alone before when the rest of the family have gone on hunting trips. Why now? Why wait over a year and with the possibility of us never coming back."

"One," she said putting up a finger. "because there was always the chance of someone coming back early. Two," she held up another finger. "because this time Alice if far enough away to not stop me. And three," another finger "about a week or so ago Edward was at my house lying with me at night. I think he thought I was asleep because someone called him and he picked up. I think she asked him if they were going to meet up or something that night. And Edward chuckled and said he would miss it for the world and that he had had her on his mind every second of everyday. Then he told her that he loved her. And what surprised me most was that when those words came out of his mouth I was oddly…relieved."

"Wait you said Alice is far enough away not to stop you. As in you tried before?" I asked.

"I was going to try the last time we were alone three weeks ago. But if you remember Alice call and convinced me to hold off until she talked to me. And she did. She told me about the hunting trip to South America—the one everyone would be on but you— and that that this would be the best time for it."

"So wait. You're telling me Alice knew about your feelings for me? And that she's helping you?" I asked confused.

"Alice didn't know until she talked to me all those weeks ago. And yes she is helping me. I was so scared when she called earlier. I worried she would tell me to stop." She confessed.

"But she didn't." I stated.

"No she didn't. She just asked to talk to you."

"Ok. So back to Eddie on the phone. Did you perhaps hear him say her name?" I asked.

"No I didn't. But it has to be a vampire. Another human girl would be screaming at the top of her lungs that she was banging Edward Cullen." She looked over her shoulder at me when I didn't interrupt her. "You know who it is don't you?"

I nodded a yes.

"Do I know her?"

I nodded again.

"Is she a vampire?"

I nodded again. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then her head snapped over her shoulder to look at me.

"Please, please don't tell me it's Alice." She begged.

I laughed a little and some of the water sloshed out of the tub.

"Pixie? No way. She loves Jasper too much. And I think right now wherever she is she's pissed at you for even considering that." I whispered to her.

"It's Rosalie isn't it?" She whispered after a while.

I didn't answer her. She turned around so that we were now chest to chest. And if I moved my waist up just a little I would be at her entrance. But right now wasn't that time for that.

"How long?" She asked her voice dead pan.

"I caught them in the act about a month ago. Who the hell knows how long they've been doing it." I sighed.

She nodded and rested her head against my chest. It was quiet for a while.

"So that's it? I just told you your boyfriend was bangin' my wife for god knows how long and you say nothing. You're not even pissed off?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

She shrugged. "I already told you. It's always been you." Bella explained.

After a few minutes of silence I felt Bella shiver. So I picked her up and ran to my bed. I set her down and ran back to get her a towel. I wrapped her in it and shifted us so that we were closer to the head board where the covers are. I pulled Bella under with me.

She quickly moved closer to me. And she kissed me. And that kissed turned into a heated make out session. And that make out session turned into some smokin' sex. And that smokin' sex wore Bella out because she fell asleep soon after.

After an hour of Bella out I got up and cleaned up the bathroom. It didn't take me very long with the help of vampire speed. So within a few minutes I was under the blankets with Bella again. She moved toward me even in her fucking sleep. Huh.

"Emmett." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

She continued to say my name in her sleep. She even called Edward a— and I quote— a cheating bastard in her sleep. This chick was awesome.

It wasn't until about four thirty in the morning did she start to _moan_ my name. I quickly disregarded it not wanting to wake her up just because she moaned in her sleep.

"Emmett." She moan again."Fuck me Emmett." She whimpered.

I raised my eyebrows at her sleeping form.

"Yes!" She cried out. "I'm a bad girl!"

I blinked at her. Who knew innocent Bella Swan would have sexual fantasies about Emmett Cullen. This should be interesting. If she said this while she slept I could now see why Edward liked to listen to her while she slept.

"Make me bad Emmett." She mumbled. She moaned a few times before she talked again. "Fuck me Emmett." She said repeating her earlier words.

Well I wasn't just going to fuck her in her sleep. But hearing these words come out of her mouth was oddly arousing. And to think that if she said these kinds of things while she slept who knew what she would say while awake. Hell I wonder what she thought about during sex today.

I rolled Bella off my chest where she somehow ended up in the night and onto her back. I crawled under the blankets further. Now I face to face while Bella's…what the hell did she want me to call it? Pussy? No she wouldn't even think the word aloud let alone say it. Womanhood? Naw that sounded too close to manhood. She wouldn't like that. Vagina? That sounded very textbook.

Whatever. I would say whatever popped into mind.

As I was saying before I was now face to face with Bella clit…I guess. I leaned in close and inhaled the smell. I know I sounded weird but she smelled good. I wonder what she tastes like. Let's find out.

I gently put my hands on either sides of her thighs and pried them apart. I held them there so when she woke up she wouldn't clamp them down on her. Then I licked her from the bottom of her slit to the top. Bella shivered but I don't think she woke up.

I repeated that motion twice before she jerked awake. I knew for sure because her fingers tangled with my hair and she began moaning my name louder than in her sleep earlier. Now that I knew she was awake I licked, sucked and even nibbled on her entrance. I stuck a finger in her and earned a gasp.

"Cum for me Bella." I breathed on her.

She listened to me and cum like it was her first time. She threw her head back against the pillows and she arched her back. I didn't get to see her face but earning this reaction from her was enough. I didn't slow my ministrations on her until she was completely done.

I climbed my way back up the blankets so I was in between her legs. I smiled down at her.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"First of all it _is_ a very good morning. And second sore as fuck." She mumbled.

"Shit! I'm sorry! It's just…it's been a very long time since I fucked a virgin." I explained. I rolled out from in between her legs and lied next to her.

"Wait when _was_ the last time you as you call it 'fucked a virgin'." She asked me.

"Since before 1935." I whispered intertwining our fingers.

"You were a man whore when you were human weren't you?" she asked.

I chuckled. "I guess you could call it that." I told her.  
"My man whore." She breathed.

I rolled my eyes at her but didn't object to it. Bella stretched and her stomach gurgled.

"Time to feed the human, huh?" I asked her and before she could say anything I picked her up and ran with her to the kitchen.

She yelped in surprised when she registered where we were.

"You really need to slow down." She said hopping down from my arms.

"You go sit down and I'll make you breakfast." I said.

She looked at me doubtfully but left to go to the living room or something. I made her eggs. I mean how hard can eggs be to make?

Apparently very hard.

A dozen eggs later I think I made some pretty good eggs. I hope. They looked good. I think. I mean I wouldn't know seeing how I haven't had eggs since 1935 but hey they looked good. I just hope they taste good too.

I walked in the living room after following Bella's scent there. She was in here but she was standing in front of the recliner where we had sex yesterday. She was just staring at it with a blank expression so I didn't know what exactly she was thinking. But hey I was no mind reader.

I cleared my throat to alert her that I was here and she turned her head away from the chair.

"Hey." She whispered walking toward me.

"Hey." I said back. "I brought the food."

"I see that."

Bella grabbed the plate from me and took a bite out of the eggs. Her face went pale to green in a few seconds and she froze her eating. She swallowed after a second and handed the plate back to me.

"Maybe we should leave the cooking to me." She whispered.

"Deal." I responded.

She headed back to the kitchen and dumped the eggs I made into the trash. She then made her own eggs and ate them with a smug expression on her face when she looked at me.

"Just because you can make perfect eggs doesn't mean I can't do other things." I said.

"Trust me Emmett I know what other things you can do." She smiled slyly at me.

"Would you want to demonstrate?"

"Still sore but maybe tomorrow."

I sighed.

The next few days that followed were the same. She would wake up I would give her a blow job if she said it was okay. She would make herself eggs. She went to school during the week and came back to me about three thirty. Then I would help her do her homework if she needed it. We would take a shower together but we never had sex.

Today after Bella left for school I decided I needed to hunt before anything bad happened and I lost control. I left around noon and left a note for Bella telling her I wouldn't be back until five thirty or six.

I took off into the forest and went east. I knew there would be plenty of bears since it was spring now. It took me an hour to find one of them.

It was a male. He looked heavy from just coming out of hibernation. He had a dark brown nearly black coat.

I lunged at him.

He swiped at me on the chest. That _almost_ hurt but I could barely feel it. Though it did rip my shirt. I grabbed the bear's claw and crushed it in my grip. The bear roared out in pain and tried to take a swipe at me again but I ducked. After a while I got bored with this fight between me and the bear—I mean we both know who's going to win—so I snapped its neck in one fluid motion. I went straight for the jugular. When I was done with the bear I noticed I had gotten its blood all over my clothes.

_Oh well. _

I ran for a while before I got the scent of a herd of deer. I got the buck and two female deer in the end. Satisfied with my kills I headed back to the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I yelled when I ran in the front door.

"I'm up in your room!" she responded.

I walked up to my room and noticed the door was shut.

I knocked. "Bella?" I said through the door.

"Come in." She whispered.

I opened the door only to find Bella standing in the middle of a candle lit version of my room. Bella was standing there in a light blue corset with purple swirls on it. It had straps at the bottom that connected to matching blue stockings and her panties matched her corset.

"Fuck me." I breathed.

Bella stared at me in wide eyes and came towards me.

"What the hell happened to you? You have blood all over you chin and clothes and—" She yelled at me.

She never got to finish her sentence for I had crushed my lips to hers. I licked her bottom lip without breaking our kiss. She eagerly accepted me entrance. Our tongue battle for dominance but in the end I won. I explore every millimeter of her mouth.

I ripped her lingerie in half and groped her breast lightly.

She growled, "You're going to pay for that."

"With pleasure." I responded without breaking the kiss.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I let her breathe and moved down to the column of her neck. I could still see the hicky I left from the first time and I flicked my tongue against it and continued my attack on her neck. I heard Bella moan. I grabbed a fist full of her panties and ripped them.

"Do you have to rip everything?" She gasped out.

"It's much faster." I murmured into her neck.

I set Bella down for a second and ripped all my clothes off in a speed that would seem like a blur to her. When I glanced back up at her I saw the blood that was all over my clothes and mouth was all over her body now. I had thought it had dried on my way back but it hadn't I guess.

Bella had animal blood all over her.

"Fuck." I breathed.

I was on Bella so fast she didn't even have time to blink. We fell onto the bed but I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if we landed on the floor. I didn't actually bite her I just started sucking the blood off her. Bear blood, deer blood, and Bella tasted _so_ good. Bella started whimpering after I licked the blood off her breast. I could now smell her arousal. Sweet and sinful.

I thrust into her without warning. We were both ready so there was no need to wait any longer. She gasped and I groaned. She was so tight and wet. It didn't take too long for her to cum and it only took me three me thrusts for me to be finished. I rolled to the side of Bella so that I didn't collapse on her.

"Holy…fuck." I gasped.

"I second that motion." Bella agreed.

Bella crawled underneath of the blankets and I joined her above the blanket. She laid her head on my chest and after a few minutes I heard her heart beat even out telling me that had fallen asleep.

**So chapter two is done. What did you think? Was it good? Was it so horrible you want to claw your eyes out?**

**By the way I think I'll only be able to update this story like once a month. LIKE YOUR PERIOD! I guess updating four stories at least once a month is starting to hit me how hard it's going to be. So don't expect me to update until at least next month. **

**This story was not edited. So any errors are completely my fault. **

**ReadingFan13**


	3. Countdown

Is It Lust or Love?

Chapter 3: Countdown

BellaPOV

**22 hours until arrival.**

They would be home in a few hours. Twenty—two to be exact.

Emmett and I hadn't really discussed what would happen between us when they got home. I assumed Alice already knew. And if Alice knew then Jasper probably knew too. Oh god, Esme and Carlisle are going to think I'm a home wrecker! And Edward, well he cheated first and who knows for how long. Rosalie will probably rip me limp from limp for even thinking about Emmett that way!

Holy crap was I freaking out.

I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing until now. I was living in the freaking moment! The only thing I wanted to do was try to get rid of these feelings I had for Emmett so that maybe one day I could love Edward the way he loved me. Or the way I thought he loved me. Now…I didn't want to stop whatever I had created.

I was hyperventilating in the shower as the water cascaded down my body. The hot water created steam in the bathroom so when I got out the mirrors were all fogged up. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

I was getting dress and I couldn't find my bra. Where the hell did I put it? I looked everywhere Emmett's room until I finally got so freaking desperate that I looked underneath the bed. And there it was. I reached for it but I really couldn't touch it yet. I let go of the towel so I had both hands going for my bra. The tip of my nail could reach it. Freaking finally I could get it.

"Finally." I muttered.

When I crawled out from underneath the bed I notice that the towel was completely off of me. I was nude, wet, and clutching my bra.

"Well, there's a view you don't see every day." A voice said from the direction of the door.

There stood a smirking Emmett with his hands crossed leaning lightly on the door. His eyes were black despite the fact that he had only gone hunting less than a week ago.

"I was looking for my bra." I explained quietly.

"Well that was a waste of time." I heard him mutter.

"Why would getting dress be a waste of time?" I asked confused.

In a second I was lying beneath him on the bed. He leaned down to nibble on my ear lobe. I moaned. Emmett always knew where my sweet spot was.

"Because you won't be leaving this bed for a _long_ time." He whispered in my ear.

His cool breath made me shiver in response. But his words saddened me. This would probably be the last time. We wouldn't have time for another round after this. My scent would be all over Emmett's bed and not in Edward's. It would raise suspicion why my scent was all over Emmett's bedroom but nothing of me in Edward's. Tomorrow we would go back to the way things were before. I didn't want that. I never wanted these two weeks to end. I wanted to stay in this bliss we had created forever. Tears sprung into my eyes. Emmett must have smelt them because he stopped nibbling on my lobe.

"What's wrong? Did I bite you too hard? Do you not want to do this anymore? Shit sorry. Sometimes I assume too much of peop—"

"Emmett I'm…you didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite actually. I was just thinking something that probably should have been talked about before or after the first time we… um… did that."

Emmett got off me and sat up against the headboard. I quickly sat up, mirroring his position. I folded my hands in my lap and started to bite my bottom lip.

"So…um…what did you want to talk about?" Emmett whispered to me.

I quickly looked up at him but his eyes were looking anywhere but at me. I glanced back down at my fiddling hands.

"Um…where exactly is this," I waved my hand back and forth between us, "going? Is it just a fling or a hook up or…uh…something more?"

Emmett looked thoughtful for a few seconds and I didn't say anything else. I knew I was acting like a coward not putting my two cents in where I wanted this to go. Only because I didn't want to push Emmett into anything he didn't want to do.

_Push him into something he didn't want? Are you serious? If Emmett didn't want to do anything he didn't want he could have easily pushed you away the first time! He could have pushed you away with his pinky if he wanted to._

"I think," Emmett began breaking me out of my thoughts, "that we should continue this," I smiled at him, "but that we should keep it a secret." My smiled was gone just like that.

_He doesn't want to be with you. At least not in public, with everyone knowing. You would be his side dish, always behind Rosalie. Second choice. _

"Oh." I whispered. I swung my legs over the bed side, "If that's what you want." I muttered.

I had to get out of her before the water works started. I wouldn't let Emmet see me cry just because he didn't want to do out in the open with me. Before I could even stand up to leave Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," He said softly, "It's not like that."

"Then what's it like." I asked harshly.

I knew I was being unfair to him. I knew once everyone came back everything would go back to normal. That was kind of my plan before I heard Edward on the phone with Rosalie. To try to get over Emmett and attempt to love Edward. But that was before I heard the phone call. That was before I was actually here, with Emmett. Before the feelings I had for Emmett grew.

"It's Edward." He told me.

I looked at him amazed and shocked that he would bring Edward into this conversation.

"What about Edward?" I asked curtly.

"He's…not the same as before. He changed when he left you and the whole family. He became more…sinister and… not Edward. He's different. He's more harsh and rash about things. He doesn't think things through anymore. More possessive and sloppy about things. He's just not…Edward anymore. He may look and talk like the way he used to...but he changed. And this new Edward…I don't think he would hesitate to hurt you or anyone else if they betrayed him." Emmett explained to me.

"But Edward would never hurt me." I said completely positive.

"The old Edward would never hurt you but this Edward…" Emmett shook his head, "Just for now can we keep this a secret? Not forever—trust me I don't think I could keep it bottled up for that long—but just for a little while." He pleaded.

"But what about your thoughts?" I asked Emmett.

He smiled showing me his dimples, "I can always think of other things. It may be hard but I can do it."

"Emmett." I whispered shaking my head. "I don't think this is a very good idea."

"I can do it. Like the time in the fifties when I broke Edward's piano. He still hasn't found out it was me to this day." Emmett said proudly.

"I still think we should tell them but… if you think you can hide your thought's then…I guess we won't be tellin' anyone anytime soon." Then I remembered that one Cullen already knew and another might know. "Alice! I totally forgot she knew." I squeaked in panic.

"Alice would never tell." Emmett promised.

"What if she already told Jasper? You know she can't keep anything from Jasper. We are so busted." I groaned.

My phone started to beep signaling that someone was calling me.

"Will you answer that while I get dress?" I asked Emmett referring to the fact that I was still naked during this whole conversation and I was getting goose bumps everywhere.

Emmett nodded as I slide off the huge bed. I just threw on whatever my hand touched so I was back by Emmett's side in two minutes.

"I know that Alice," Emmett was saying into the phone, "…I'll tell her…okay…I know…goodbye Alice." He said sounding very irritated. Then he turned to me, "She says not to doubt her and that Jasper does know—but," I was about to cut in to tell him that we should just tell everyone then but he continued, "he promised not to tell anyone. And why does it matter if Jasper knows?"

I shook my head, "It's because I don't know Jasper all that well. You do because you've lived with him for over fifty years. I've known him for nearly a year and a half and we've only spoken to each other a handful of times. I just don't know him all that well." I told Emmett.

He sighed, "I understand that but you have to trust us on this. Jasper _can _be trusted on this."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Fine, you win."

He smiled at me, "Thank you." He whispered and then he kissed me lightly.

But I wouldn't let our kiss end just like that. I stood up onto my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck.

"You know what this is going to led to, right?" Emmett asked against my lips.

"I was kinda hoping for that." I murmured back.

**18 hours until arrival.**

I was finishing some last minute homework for school tomorrow and Emmett was attempting to make me food. I tried to tell him that I could make my own dinner but he insisted. And who was I to say no to him? I don't think I had enough will power to say no to Emmett about…well anything.

"Math is the stupidest subject ever." I muttered to myself as I finished my last problem. I probably got that one wrong but I didn't care at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Math's hard." I yelled back even though he would have heard me even if I whispered it.

"No it's not. You just think it's hard." He hollered back.

"Whatever."

I heard Emmet laugh in the kitchen. I got up to see what Emmett was trying to cook me or if it was burnt or if he was making something that my mom would cook. When I got to the Cullen kitchen I could smell marinara sauce. There were two pans on the stove. One pan had water boiling on the stove and Emmett was turned toward me, no doubt hearing me coming.

"Go away." He told me.

I was taken back. "What?"

"Go away. It's a surprise." He explained, smiling his dimpled grin.

"Oh. Okay then." I said as I turned around to try to find something else to do.

In the end I started reading a book I had gotten from the library a few days ago. By the time I got to page forty Emmett called me to come eat. I padded over to the kitchen for the second time that night. Emmett was there stirring whatever was in the pan.

"Come here and try this. I don't know if it's done or not." Emmett said with his back to me.

He brought out a wooden spoon with something red and a little thick looking to me.

"You're not trying to feed me blood, right?" I asked him.

He laughed under his breath but said nothing and held out the red wooden spoon towards me more. I hesitantly put my mouth on the spoon and tasted what I had smelt earlier. Marinara sauce. But not just any marinara sauce the best friggin' marinara in the world. The only problem was the fact that it was freaking too hot. So here I was waving my hand in front of my face—which did absolutely nothing—while Emmett just stood there and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hot." I tried to say around the food.

Next thing I know Emmett's tongue is in my mouth. I made a little squeak in surprise but that quickly turned into a moan. I put my arms around neck as he lifted me up onto the island counter top without breaking our kiss. I quickly swallowed the sauce as it burnt a little down my throat. Emmett's tongue explored my mouth like he never had before—which he totally had before. I wrapped my legs around Emmett's waist bringing the bulge in his pants close to my center. I grinded into him and Emmett pulled away. The only thing you could hear now was me panting like a dog.

"We shouldn't get carried away like that again." Emmett whispered.

"We should," I argued back.

Emmett pecked me on the lips so fast I wasn't completely sure it even happened.

"We shouldn't unless we don't plan on stopping." Emmett explained.

"Who said we were going to stop?"

Emmett smiled at me, "You have to eat, and if we were to do that now when the others got home they would be able to smell the sex in the air."

I sighed and hopped off the counter.

"So does this mean I have to sleep in Edward's room tonight?" I groaned.

"I wish you wouldn't have to, but they would smell you in my room and nothing in his." He explained.

"Fine." I rubbed my hands together, "So what did you make me?"

"Spaghetti." He answered and got me a plate.

**16 hours until arrival.**

After the dinner that Emmett made me we sat on the couch and watched some football game. I didn't really watch it, just Emmett's reactions. Every once in a while he would give me a kiss or shout something at the TV. I reminded him once that they couldn't hear him but he argued back that it didn't matter; it was all in the name of the game. I giggled when he said that.

I took a quick shower in Edward's bathroom. The whole time I was in there I just kept thinking that this wasn't the right bathroom and that it was wrong to be in here. When it was time for me to go to bed I kept thinking that Emmett was beside me, holding me like he usually does and that we were still in his room. But if Emmett came in here he thinks it would be too risky. So he gave me a goodnight kiss downstairs. And let me tell you it was one good night kiss.

**6 hours until arrival.**

The sunlight streamed in through the window when I woke up but not too much, I mean, come on, its Forks. You have a sunny day, like, once every three months. I quickly realized that I wasn't in the bed I had grown used to over the past two weeks.

I sighed.

I got dresses as fast as I could. I just wanted out of Edward's room. It made me feel guilty for doing what I had done with Emmett over the past two weeks but not enough for me to regret anything. When I got downstairs Emmett had made me breakfast.

"You didn't have too." I said as I sat on the island chair.

"I thought it was the least I could do seeing how I made you sleep alone." Emmett said as he put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"If it helps I dreamt of you." I said before taking a bite out of the pancakes.

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?" I nodded. "Was I any good?"

I rolled my eyes. "You were the best."

He smiled and went to cleaning up all the dishes he had from making me breakfast.

"You don't have to do that. You made me breakfast, the least I can do is clean up the dishes." I protested.

"Bella, I _want_ to clean these up." He explained.

I shook my head, "Emmett no one likes to clean. Unless you're Monica from Friends."

"Then for now let's pretend I'm Monica." He chuckled.

"I've been doing _it_ with Monica for the past two weeks? Ew." I muttered under my breath.

I saw Emmett shake his head but he made no snappy comment back. When I finally finished the pancakes I ate I quickly washed it before Emmett could. I know it was childish but I didn't want Emmett to do everything.

I sighed. It was time for me to leave. Emmett walked me to my truck outside. I threw my backpack inside the truck and turned around to say goodbye to Emmett. Granted he always said goodbye to me and gave me a kiss before I left for school but this time was different. This would be the last time he would openly kiss me goodbye in front of his house. Tears prickled in my eyes but I was trying to keep it together. The last thing Emmett needed was to see me cry.

"You realize when I get home, they'll all be back?" I whispered Emmett looking at my shoes.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was different than all the other kisses we had had before. When I usually said goodbye for school I knew it was temporary. I would be coming back, right into Emmett's arms. This kiss was desperate, needy and passionate. This kiss meant goodbye. And I never wanted it to end. Emmett eventually broke away when he realized that I needed air. I could care less if I needed air.

"Hey. It'll be okay. We'll be together soon." He said but it sounded like he was trying to convince me as much as he was trying to convince me.

"But not soon enough." I whispered and my voice broke at the end.

"I promise you, we will be together." He murmured as he kissed my forehead, "You have to go now or you'll be late for school."

I nodded. I kissed Emmett once more and got into my truck. I slowly drove out of the Cullen driveway. The whole time I looked at my rearview mirror to see Emmett standing there watching my truck leave him behind. I choked down my sobs as he faded away from my view.

**0 hours until arrival.**

All day I was miserable. I just had the urge to drive home and run into Emmett's arms where I was safe. But that couldn't happen now.

I was driving home from school with butterflies in my stomach. They would all be home. They probably have been home for a few hours. What scared me most is that if Edward somehow knew what Emmett and I had been up to the past two weeks. I had to take so many deep breaths on the way home I lost track after fifteen. My palms were slick with sweat on the old steering wheel.

Finally made my way down the Cullen's long driveway to see Alice bouncing up and down next to Jasper; Edward, Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of the door; Carlisle and Esme stood somewhat in-between the two groups. As soon as my foot stepped out of the truck Alice had me in a tight hug.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"Jeez Alice," Emmett yelled, "you leave her for two weeks and you act like you haven't seen her in years. You're acting worse than Eddie here."

I heard Edward growl at Emmett and Rosalie glare at him. I wonder how I never realized how Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was going downhill so fast. They had suppose ably been apart weeks before the South America trip and how had I not noticed it?

"I missed you too." I whispered in Alice's ear.

She smiled as we broke apart and she was next to Jasper's side in a flash. I exchanged a smile with Jasper. Well I couldn't expect more. He was probably thinking about how much of a whore I was right now. Maybe not right now, since Edward was in hearing range but in the back of his mind I bet he was. I exchanged hugs with Carlisle and Esme, a glare from Rosalie and I got to Edward.

He gave me a short kiss—for that I was grateful—and a hug. As he hugged me I could see Emmett from over his shoulder. Right now I wish I was hugging Emmett instead of Edward. But I wasn't. I didn't know how long it would be until I was openly in his arms again. And that brought tears into my eyes.

**So they're back. I was going to drag out the two weeks farther but I decided against it.**

**See you all next update,**

**ReadingFan13**


	4. Longing

Is It Lust or Love?

Chapter Four: Longing

**BPoV**

God did I miss him.

Emmett I mean of course. I missed him so much. I missed the way he would just randomly come up to me and kiss me. I missed his cool lips, the way they felt on mine. I missed him dimpled smile he would flash at me for no reason. I missed his dimples. His dark, curly hair. I missed his chiseled chest and how I would trace the plains of his muscles after we did _that_. I missed how I would say something and he would find a way to make it sound dirty. Most importantly….I missed _him_.

It had been three days since the others had come back. Each day was mostly the same. I would wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come back to the Cullen mansion, do some homework, go to bed, and make up some excuse for Edward to not sleep in the bed with me.

But today would be different.

Edward and Rosalie were going to Seattle today. They would be back by the time I got home from school tomorrow. They left this morning. So when I got home I could go right to Emmett. Another good thing about today was that Esme and Carlisle had decided to go on a hunting trip. Apparently they didn't feed very much on the trip so they were going on a short hunting trip. But just a few minutes back in Emmett's arms were good enough for me. Maybe they would be gone long enough for me and Emmett to…

But the scent of sex would still be there when they got back so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. Unless Emmett would let me tell them about us. Highly doubtful though.

I speed home as fast as the truck could go. It seemed like a lifetime before I was driving down the Cullen driveway. By the time I had parked the truck my body was buzzing with awareness.

I didn't even open the door to my truck before I was back in his arms. He pulled me into a tight hug one where it was hard to breathe but I loved every second of it. I inhaled his scent like a starving person.

"I missed you," I whispered into his shirt.

"Trust me when I tell you I missed you more," He murmured back.

And then his lips were on mine. I kissed him like it would be the last thing I would ever do. It was rough and eager but passionate at the same time. I had to pull away when I was about to faint if I didn't get any air soon.

"We need to talk," I breathed to him.

His face closed off from any emotion and he nodded. Emmett led me inside the house and onto the couch.

"Esme and Carlisle already left," He said.

I nodded. Just as I had hoped. "And Alice and Jasper?"

"They went on a quick one but the way they looked on the way out…well… I don't think their just hunting." He chuckled.

I smiled. I missed his laugh too.

"Hey Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Can we just run away together?" I blurted out.

He blinked a couple of times and just stared at me like he had never seen me in his whole life.

"W—what did you just say?" He stuttered.

I had never once heard a vampire stutter before.

"Can we run away together? I don't want to hide Emmett," I said. "I want to openly be with you. And I don't want to stick around to see Edward and Rosalie reactions because that won't be pretty. And maybe one day we could get married and you could…um…change me one day?"

"That all sounds awesome but what about Alice? And Carlisle and Esme? Jasper?"

"I…I…I don't know…I just hate hiding this…I miss you." I whispered the last part.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap so I was now straddling him. He brushed my hair out of my face and cupped my cheek.

"I missed you too." He murmured back.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. He sighed and leaned down to kiss me. And when the kiss was over it was my turn to sigh.

"How did it get to be like this?" I thought aloud.

"I have no idea." Then it was quiet for a while. I snuggled into Emmett's chest and he held me as close as possible. I was almost asleep when Emmett said, "Say we did ran away. Where would we go?"

I shrugged and whispered to him, "I've always wanted to see Paris."

"Paris is beautiful around this time of the year. So where would we get married and all that jazz?" He asked.

"I don't know. Vegas, maybe? But its moot point, you're still married to Rosalie."

He sat me up right so I wasn't slouching against him. His face was confused.

"I'm not married," He said it like it was obvious. "I got the divorce papers the day after I caught them together. She signed…so I'm a free man now."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Emmett." I sighed happily right in his ear.

He laughed quietly and hugged me back. "I thought I told you. I guess not."

"No you didn't," I murmured. "You should have though."

"I said I thought I told you."

"But you didn't."

"Sorry." He whispered and kissed the hollow of my throat.

XXX

**Okay so I didn't really get to write for this story because my laptop broke for like a week and a half. It was like the day I update Change. I was sooo pissed. Anyway I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter. But the next chapter will be extra long. Trust me. **

**ReadingFan13**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay so don't hate me but I don't think I can update Is It Lust or Love this month. I got writers block. And I feel really bad after I was supposed to write this like massive chapter to make up for last month. Trust me I do. So I wanted to ask you guys what you think should happen. And let's make it somewhat realistic. Not like Edward and Rosalie died.

Here's what I was going to do but I don't think it was the best of ideas

So far I think I might get Bella pregnant before she and Emmett can run away.

Or

Emmett and Bella run away together and no baby.

Or

You could review (or message me if you want) and tell me what you think should happen. If I use that idea I message you and ask if that's alright with you. So next time I update I will tell everyone who I got the idea from.

ReadingFan13


	6. Outtake:The Plan

**I had no idea what to do for this chapter since I still am thinking about how this next chapter is going to go. I decided that I would do an outtake. **

**~One week before South America trip~**

**BPOV**

I could do this. I mean what's the worst that could happen?

Other than the fact that Edward could find out. Or the rest of the Cullen's and they hate me forever. Or Emmett could push me away.

I mean, sure nothing too bad…if I wanted to be alone.

I took a deep breath and opened the Cullen's front door.

Inside Emmett was killing some character on a video game. The person got shot one too many times and a scarlet color tainted the TV screen for a while. I on the other hand, sat down in the recliner that wasn't taking up by Emmett.

Soon his game ended and he turned to looking at me. He grinned so huge I wondered if it hurt his cheeks. I mean his face! Not his butt! Of course not! I mean I sure Emmett had an amazing ass. One I hope to see soon but still to think about that with him right there wasn't the most tactful thing I've ever done.

My face burned—probably the same scarlet color from the dead guy on the TV—from my thoughts.

Emmett looked a tad confused. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

I think my face turned a darker shade. "Nothing," I said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow and kept looking at me.

This could be my chance. Tell him what I really was thinking and seduce Emmett. I mean girls seduced boys all the time. How hard could it really be?

Just as I was about to tell him exactly what I was thinking, my phone beeped.

I considered ignoring it, but as soon as I saw who it was my breathing accelerated.

Alice.

_Crap!_

I flipped open my phone. It was just a text. Only a text.

**Don't do anything yet. Meet me at your house in ten. ~A**

A text that could ruin everything.

**XXX**

Fifteen minutes I was pulling up into my driveway. I drove as slow as I could, procrastinating the whole way. My gut was twisted with nerves. I had to take more deep breaths than I could count on the way here.

I felt bad for just leaving Emmett like that. After I got Alice's text I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there as fast as i could. I made up some stupid excuse to Emmett and I don't think he bought it.

There was no yellow Porsche in my driveway so maybe Alice wasn't here yet. That gave me time to think of some logical lie that would convince Alice as to why I was going to seduce Emmett. Without really saying that I wanted to.

I walked into the house. All the lights were off. I assumed Charlie was at the station. I slowly trudged into the living room.

I sighed heavily as I flung myself onto the couch.

What was I going to do now? Alice knew. There was no going back. Edward would find out. He would hate me forever. He had the time to.

"Having fun there?" A voice asked from the dark.

I swear I jumped an inch off the couch when I screamed from surprise.

_Dang vampires with their sneakiness,_ I thought.

"How long have you been there?" I asked after my heart rate slowed a little.

"Long enough," Alice replied.

I sat up in a sitting position and got ready for the scolding that was coming my way.

"How long have thought of Emmett like that?" She asked after some thought.

I shrugged, "A while."

"And how long have you had this…plan?"

"Not very long."

She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "It's not the right time."

I blinked. "W—What?"

"It's not the right time," Alice repeated.

"So that means there is..." I trailed off.

"For you and Emmett to be together, yes."

She came and sat next to me on the couch. This had gotten weird.

"Are you going to…help me?" I asked hesitantly.

Alice sighed.

"Bella," She began slowly, "You and Edward were never meant to be. No matter how much you guys want to be, it just would have never worked out. Yes all the stuff that I saw before would have happened but you wouldn't have been happy. All the things that are about to happen are going to change that. You and Edward will be happy, just not together."

"Oh..."

"But you can be happy with Emmett. You were supposed to be with Emmett from the beginning but Edward was tired of being alone and well…Emmett wouldn't take that away from him. He was content with Rosalie and you seemed happy with Edward. So Emmett left you alone. But lately…" She shook her head.

"But lately… what?" I asked when it looked like she wasn't going to continue.

Alice took a deep breath. "In one week we'll all be going on a trip to South America. Tomorrow Emmett's going to tell everyone he's staying here. Then Edward will suggest to you that you should stay with Emmett since your dad is leaving in a few days. When we all leave, you'll have two full weeks with Emmett…alone."

"Does Edward know that Emmett and I are going to…"

"No."

"So how am I going to pull off seducing Emmett?"

Alice grinned wide, "That's where the fun begins."

Alice stayed over that night. The whole night we plotted how I would somehow seduce Emmett Cullen…

**XXX**

**Yeah I know. Not my longest chapter but this is just an outtake. Not a real chapter. I just felt bad for not giving you **_**something**_**. Still have no idea what to for the plot of this story. On my profile there is a poll to asking you guys if Bella and Emmett should have a kid like I originally planned or if that would ruin the story.**

**And guess what? We made it to 100 reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. And to those who don't, it only takes, what? 30 seconds of your life?**

**Happy voting and Thanksgiving while I'm at it,**

**~ReadingFan13**


End file.
